


The Great and Terrible Unappreciated Hero

by JaylayDragon



Series: Who Is In Control? [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, I don't know what to tag this, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Underfell Origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylayDragon/pseuds/JaylayDragon
Summary: What if there was a reason Papyrus has control of his brother?





	The Great and Terrible Unappreciated Hero

"He is only strong to protect his brother. Everyone knows that weak idiot is his modivations. Fuck with Sans, and you fuck with Papyrus. I wouldn't suggest it though, Papyrus is the strong one." 

From the corner of the cavern in waterfall, a tall skeleton felt his brow twitch. The captain of the Royal Guard had his eyes closed, leaning against the stone walls as he listened to the new trainees spar and gossip among one another. Fools. They all were. 

He had the strong urge to walk over to the young rabbit and teach him a lesson for even attepting to spread a rumor like that, but Papyrus pretended not to hear. If anything, a rumor like that was best. No one would know the truth. No one could know the truth. 

Papyrus was _not_ the strong one... 

He sighed as his sockets opened, scanning over the thirty or so young monsters that probably wouldn't live through their first year in the guard. 

No one had a clue... and that was fine by him. If only they did know the secret to Sans, then perhaps none of them would live to see tomorrow. 

It was true, Papyrus had worked hard to make a name for himself, and in turn, for his brother. It had been a long and fiesty road to claim the Captain spot. He'd dragged Sans' sorry ass along for the ride, but it wasn't Sans holding Papyrus back, in fact, quite the opposite. 

Both he and Sans had been made. Not born. And Papyrus could remember well the lab and the vile doctor who'd set them in life to be nothing but weapons. Well, Sans at least, had been made to be a weapon for the underground, ready to be used when they broke free of the barrier. Dr. Gaster had been weak to see that Sans had his own conscious though, and even weaker to have changed his mind, wanting children instead. Papyrus could never get out of his head the garbled voice of the scientist as he praised Papyrus for being the perfect Son, meant for great things, while in the same sentence calling Sans weak, and broken. 

Involontarily, Papyrus' mind wandered to those early days. He'd been clothed in the best armor and silks that the Royal Scientist salary could provide. His red scarf, which he still wore to this day, being his favorite article. But Papyrus was never allowed into the other side of the lab. Being a rebelious child, the tiny skeleton went anyway. Through the glass chambers, he could see another child, slightly older than himself laying in the corner, eyelights burning brightly. Even then, Papyrus knew there was something wrong with this stranger. It stared at him with such a ferocity that he would never forget as it spoke, low and calm. It's voice so gruff Papyrus sensed it's speech would lack a capital letter. 

"come closer..." Was it's only words. 

Being young and stupid, Papyrus' only thoughts was curiosity, and the naive thought that this could be a new friend to play with. 

Swiping Gaster's key card across the lock, the young skeleton giggled as he entered the glass room. 

What a fool he had been... 

Sans had immediately summoned blasters, melting the bulletproof walls with the powerful lazers, as he physically bounced around the walls, swiping angrily at the child with claws and magical attacks. Sans had seemed wild and crazy, using his gravity magic to push himself, bounding from floor to roof to wall around Papyrus, faster than any eye could track. 

Papyrus had no idea how he managed, but his little fist had connected with Sans' jaw, sending the older brother into a shocked state, eyes flashing between red and gold angrily. It had been just enough time for Gaster to fly through the melted glass and grab Sans by the collar, forcing him against the ground and pinning him by the neck. 

The calm, collected scientist looked fearful as lazers buzzed around him, the magical energy engulfing the room so much that the air seemed thick, heavy, and charged with the suffocating amount of deadly magic. 

"HEEL!" Gaster snapped, and with a stutter in magic, Sans' energy disapated, following orders. 

Gaster breathed heavily, keeping his hand pressed to the back of Sans' neck, forcing Sans to remain against the ground. 

"PAPYRUS... THIS IS SANS. YOUR BROTHER. SANS. THIS IS... YOUR BOSS. YOU ARE NEVER, **EVER** TO HARM HIM. YOU ARE TO LISTEN TO HIM NO MATTER WHAT, OR BE PUNISHED **SEVERELY.** AM I CLEAR?" Gaster asked. 

Papyrus remembered Sans merely curling in on himself, trained to follow commands, nothing more. 

Gaster let up on Sans and the young Papyrus stared at his new brother for a long moment. 

Sans only seemed to stare back, hate burning in his sockets, and his smile stretched menacingly over a shark toothed expression, one fang missing in his grin. It seemed to be challanging him, that smile. It was confidently evil. 

Papyrus summoned a bone, and whacked Sans hard across skull. The older brother's sockets widened, his face twisted more from shock than hurt, as the babybones didn't have enough power to even threaten to harm his single point of HP. Even Gaster was shocked enough to freeze. 

"IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU HARM STRANGERS!!? ANY BROTHER OF MINE WOULDN'T ACT LIKE THAT!!" Papyrus had cried, his voice mimicing his father's structure. 

Something flickered in Sans' eyes in that moment, as he recognized Papyrus for the first time. 

"sorry... boss." 

Papyrus huffed, and crossed his arms, storming out like the spoiled brat he was. 

Gaster's plan had changed that day. From then on, he had tested Sans with Papyrus, training his weapon to follow Papyrus' commands instead of his. It didn't help that Papyrus had grown up to look and sound like Gaster, so Sans had no real problem changing his mindset. 

Looking back, it had been awful, and he'd gone along with it as if it were nothing. He could have died the day he met, but Papyrus had no real idea of how powerful Sans really was until long after Sans had been trained enough to be thrust into society under Papyrus' wing...

"GET UP SANS!!! We Are Going To Visit Father Today!" He growled, crossing his arms at his elder, who was lying on his dirty matress, claws kneading into his own coat. 

Years... It had been years that Sans had been living outside of the labs with Papyrus. Papyrus had finally gained foot in the Royal Guard, chasing his dreams of becoming captain. 

Sans had been lazy, but today in particular, he hadn't arose from sleep until Papyrus was forced to come up and kick his door open. 

The lazy, nacoleptic skeleton cracked a socket open. 

"s- sorry, boss... 'm up..." He said, forcing himself to sit up, his bones creaking in protest. 

For a moment, Papyrus had felt bad for waking him, but they had plans. Papyrus wasn't heartless... but he was stuborn. 

"No Matter! We Are Nearly Late! So I Better See You Downstairs In Two Minutes, You Imbicile!" He cried, before slamming Sans's door shut on the way out. 

Papyrus noticed a flicker of rebelliousness in his brother's eye before the door made contact with it's frame, but he ignored it... which was a mistake on his part. 

Sans had obeyed Papyrus, following like a dog, as he did every day, so how could Papyrus have known that today was... different. 

Gaster was old now, retired from his position after completing his work on the Core. He lived in Hotland, far from the brother's house in Snowdin. When he opened the door, the hunched skeleton's face brightened at the sight of his son and his old weapon. 

Tea and cookies had already been set out, seeming docile for such a cruel world. It was almost perfect. Papyrus' gaze turned to Sans, about to offer him a snickerdoodle, when he noticed Sans' dark sockets, stretched grin, and the magic thickening the air. 

"Sans! Hee-" Before Papyrus could finish the command, it seemed as if the world had exploded. 

Sans' strength was poured into his attacks, aimed purely at Gaster. His HP was low, but his power was near infinate. Papyrus never put thought into how powerful Sans truely was until that day, when Gaster was destroyed by his own creation. Sans hadn't killed Gaster... no. He had anailated him. Ripped him from existance even, torn from every monster's memory except for their own. It was as if he had never existed. 

If Papyrus hadn't pinned Sans to the wall, forcing Sans to listen to his voice and his commands, Papyrus had no doubt that he would have torn through history and time itself, ripping apart all of monster kind. He had forced Sans to submit to him, and made Sans take them home through teleportation, where Papyrus could finally relax, putting his focus on calming Sans. 

It had to have taken several days before Sans was back to 'normal', with constant command from Papyrus for Sans to heel and to calm himself. 

"Sans. Will You Answer Me Something?" Papyrus asked, once Sans had calmed enough to leave the house. 

The underestimated brother only turned his attention to his master, listening. 

"Why?" 

"... i wanted to destroy. i felt like killing. i wanted... i wanted to destroy more. i almost made the mountain collapse to be honest. i felt like i could have. i... i almost did." 

Papyrus was silent for a long time. He wasn't sure if that was the answer he was looking for, but it still caused shivers to rattle his spine. 

"Would You Have Tried To Harm Me?" He asked. 

Sans didn't even hesitate. 

"yes." 

He still didn't know what had set Sans off. But he never dared bring it up. He never dared with Sans. Because Sans was a thing to be feared.

Sans was the only thing Papyrus feared. 

And Papyrus had complete control over him. 

For a long time, Papyrus thought Sans had no morals at all. But time and time again since then, Sans had proven to have emotions, to be more than just a mindless weapon. He had a sense of disgusting humor, and prefered certian foods, even if it was a revolting condiment. Sans had a conscious. He had feeling.

But what seemed shocking the most to Papyrus was when Sans had turned to him one night after a Mettaton marathon, and spoke out of turn, saying, "night boss. love ya." Before he simply teleported upstairs. Sans cared. Cared for him, despite him taking the role of master over the shorter skeleton. Papyrus didn't take it lightly. That night, his soul had soared, and despite never returning the words, he had a feeling Sans knew that he loved him back. His soul throbbed against the back of his sternum even thinking about that night. 

Opening his sockets, he glanced down at where Sans was sitting, learning against his leg, snoring softly as Papyrus had been lost in thought. 

Papyrus glanced around at the trainiees, huffing. Weaklings, all of them. 

"You Are All Dismissed!! If It Were Up To Me, You Would All Be Fired!! Come Back Tomorrow With Something To Prove Or Bet Your Sorry Asses I Will Dust You!" Papyrus growled at the crowd, picking up Sans like a child, and hugging his lazy brother to his chest. 

Sans clung to him like a koala, cracking one socket open to glance at the worried looking warriors over Papyrus' shoulder. 

"hehe... trainin' sure it boring. such a _snooze_ , eh?" Sans punned off in Papyrus' ear. 

"Shut The Fuck Up Sans." Papyrus commanded, despite his smirk. 

Sans only laughed with quiet, "sure, boss." But he was happy to please Papyrus. 

Papyrus carried his brother home... knowing full well that he held the strongest monster in his arms. Knowing full well that if he wasn't the master of Sans... then Sans would be the Angel to bring death to the underground. 

Perhaps that's why Papyrus considered himself to be the true Hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment or a Kudos!!! And I might continue this based on responses.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha!!!! Visit me on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/quethenogard 
> 
> Buy me a Ko-Fi??? Ko-fi.com/jaylaydragon 
> 
> IF (big IF) I get enough comments and kudos, I will consider turning this into a bigger fic to explore this theory.


End file.
